In the prior art, a refrigerating apparatus has been proposed in which a plurality of heat exchangers are mutually connected in parallel, wherein a flow-rate-regulating valve is provided to each heat exchanger and the flow rate of the refrigerant to the heat exchangers is adjusted.
For example, it is has been proposed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2006-29734 to control the opening of the flow-rate-regulating valves so that the temperatures of the refrigerant flowing through the outlets of the heat exchangers are equal, and thereby maintain an optimal refrigeration cycle. Specifically, the temperature of the refrigerant flowing through the outlets of the heat exchangers can be equalized by performing control in which the total valve opening of the plurality of flow-rate-regulating valves is established on the basis of the frequency and target discharge temperature of the compressor, and when the temperature difference of the outlet refrigerant of the heat exchangers has exceeded a predetermined value, the valve opening of the flow-rate-regulating valve of the heat exchanger having a higher outlet temperature is opened by a predetermined amount, and the valve opening of the flow-rate-regulating valve of the heat exchanger having a lower outlet temperature is closed by a predetermined amount.